One More Chance
by Suicidal Fantasy
Summary: Brittany's getting married and Alvin is regretting all of his choices that led to this day. Can he do anything to change the future? All he needs is one more chance and with a little help from his scientist brother, he might just have that chance. AxB
1. Chapter 1: One More Chance

The alarm clock was buzzing and an announcer was talking about how glorious the day was. A light was shining through the slightly opened curtains into the room, leaving a small sliver of light across Alvin's cheek. The light touched a tuxedo hanging on the closet door. The powder pink rose and matching handkerchief that was to be in the jacket pocket sat on the bookshelf next to the closet. The bookshelf was filled with music notebooks and various accessories, like guitar picks and drum sticks. The signed guitar pick and drum stick collection sat on the top shelf. It looked as if it was the only shelf that ever got dusted. The floor was cluttered with Chinese take-out boxes, pizza boxes and coke cans. A guitar sat in the only unsoiled corner in the room by the door. A drum set sat against the wall opposite his bed, surrounded by piles of laundry. The small kitchen was no better than the rest of the house with paper plates and cups littering the single counter in his studio apartment. The half sized refrigerator had a microwave sitting on top of it. The toaster was right next to the sink and over the sink was another window, which gave a view of the brick wall of the apartment next door. His double burner stove sat against the wall with a small plastic three-drawer dresser beside it. Despite all the mess, the room didn't smell bad, it just smelled like food. The mess had only been made the night before. The twin bed was messy and the red covers were tangled around someone's feet and pooling on the floor. The alarm clock sat next to his cell phone on a small plywood table next to his bed. Underneath the table lay a pile of music magazines. From the pile on the bed, an arm reached out, sloppily, and slapped at the alarm clock until the annoying noise stopped. In the process of silencing the alarm, the arm knocked the cell phone off the table onto the floor. Then he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock.

'_Oh no! It' 9:00! I overslept! She's going to kill me!' _Alvin jumped up and rushed around his cluttered room, turning on his coffee pot and putting a bagel in the toaster. His eyes landed on the tux and he slowed down, sighing. He slowly got dressed and brushed his hair. He carefully arranged the pink rose and handkerchief in his jacket pocket and put on his signature red cap, knowing he would just have to remove it once he got to the chapel. He poured his coffee in a to-go tumbler and grabbed his bagel and ran out the door. He didn't hear his cell phone ring as he locked his door and ran off, trying not to spill his coffee as he ran. He ran down the block as he waved at every cab driving past him, hoping one would stop to pick him up. At 9:30 a.m., on Valentine's Day, he realized it would be rare to find one to pick him up. After four blocks, he arrived at the church, sweaty and just on time. He almost ran straight into his brother, Simon. Simon was standing outside the church, tapping his foot and checking his watch. He sighed as Alvin ran up.

"Where have you been, Alvin? Brittany is going to kill you! You're almost late for the wedding!" Simon straightened his glasses.

"But I'm not." Alvin smirked and shoved his tumbler into Simon's hand and ran into the church. He headed straight for the bathroom, pulled off his cap, placing it on the counter, and washed the sweat off his face into the sink. Glancing in the mirror he rubbed his eyes and then ran his wet hands through his hair to straighten it. He strolled back out of the bathroom and ran right into Jeanette. She stumbled over her long sequined pink bridesmaid dress and he grabbed her shoulders to catch her. Her hair was down in silky waves framing her face and she was wearing the purple glasses that she always wore.

"Hey, Jeanette, can you find a place for my cap?" He asked her, steadying her. She smiled up at him.

"Sure, Alvin. I'll put it in the dressing room for you."

"That means you'll have to fetch it for me later!" He smiled at her.

"I don't mind."

"Thanks. By the way, do you know where Brittany is?"

"Um, I think she's in the garden."

"Thanks."

Jeanette took his hat from him and continued down the hall towards the dressing room. Alvin watched her for a minute and sighed. He had been doing that a lot this morning. He turned and walked off towards the garden to find Brittany. He heard some voices in one of the side rooms and went to see if Brittany was in the room.

"I always thought that Brittany would marry him." He heard Brittany's sisterEleanor say.

"I know. She and Alvin were always together. It seemed like fate." His brother Theodore said.

"Well, obviously not." Simon chimed in. "Alvin was always too little too late. Every time it seemed like they would get together, it would mess up."

'_Thanks a lot, you guys.' _Alvin thought with another sigh. '_Here I am, trying to be happy for her, and you're just reminding me why I'm not.' _He turned on his heel and headed towards the garden. Opening the door, he saw Brittany sitting in the middle of the garden on a white park bench. She was tracing something with a stick into the waters of the pond in front of her. She was wearing her wedding dress. It was an off the shoulder, form fitting white dress that flared out at the hips. An off-white lace covered the bodice of the dress, exaggerating her hour glass figure. Her golden tanned skin glowed in the sunlight. Her auburn hair was up in a braided bun with tendrils framing her face. Her cheeks were expertly blushed and her lips were flawlessly pouty. He walked up to her quietly and sat down beside her. She jumped.

"Alvin! You surprised me!"

"Don't know how you didn't hear me coming." He laughed. "Aren't you supposed to be making yourself pretty or something for your big day?" He asked smirking at her.

"Ugh! I don't know why I put up with you." She lightly slapped his shoulder, smirking back at him. "I'm glad you made it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled at her.

"Where's your cap?"

"Jeanette put it in the dressing room for me."

"Ah." Brittany said with a sigh.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, I'm nervous." She chewed on her bottom lip. "This is the first day of the rest of my life. After today, I'm going to be Mrs. Jefferies. How weird is that?" She shrugged. Alvin put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her close to him.

"And you're sure this is what you want?" He lifted her face up to his.

"Of course. I love Alex." She smiled. "Thanks, Alvin. You're always looking out for me." They sat in silence for a minute, enjoying the serenity of the garden and then she stood up. "I need to go inside and see where they need me. It starts soon."

"Okay. I'll walk you." Hand in hand they walked back into the church, where Brittany was going to marry Alex Jefferies. He walked silently with Brittany, letting her lead the way. Once they reached the dressing room, she stopped. He kissed her on the forehead and leaned back, smiling at her. "You'll be fine. I'll see you afterwards at the reception." He smiled and gently pushed her towards the dressing room.

"Thanks again, Alvin." She said softly, opening the door and walking into the girl's dressing room. The door closed with a firm click, as if he was being locked out of her life after today. He slowly walked away, his hands in his pants pockets and his head down.

Turning a corner, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Alex Jefferies. Jefferies was their old band manager from high school. He was fresh out of college at the time they first met him. Alvin smiled at Alex and then shook his hand.

"Congrats, man. Today's your big day."

"Yea. I still can't believe that I got her to marry me." Alex smiled and shook his head. "It's a dream come true."

"Yea." Alvin cleared his throat.

"Just to think, if you would have been my competition, I wouldn't be here right now."

Alvin looked up sharply at Alex with a hopeful and questioning look on his face. Alex laughed.

"You two have known each other forever. There's no way I could compete with that. I'm just glad that you two are only friends." Alex had completely misread the look on Alvin's face.

"Yea, well, we're just friends." Alvin said, trying to cover his almost mistake. He coughed again. '_Alright, Seville, this is not a good time for your amazing acting skills to fail you.' _He thought to himself, '_Be cool. I can do this. I got this.' _He laughed. "Yea, good thing we're just friends."

"Hey, Jefferies?"

"Yea, Seville?"

"Remember how much we used to hate you?" Alvin laughed.

"Yea. You did. Brittany hated me the most." He laughed. "I swear, I used to think she wanted to castrate me."

"Too bad she didn't." Alvin said, laughing again. Alex slapped Alvin on the shoulder, smiling at him.

"Thanks, man, I know how much I mean to you."

"Anytime, Jefferies."

After the wedding, Alvin sat in a corner of the reception hall with a champaign in his hand wishing he had something stronger. The room was decorated in black, white and pink. Pink and white roses in black vases with white balloons were the centerpieces of each table. The bride's cake was a three tier cake with pink fondant flowers curling up and around the cake. The groom's cake was a black and white tuxedo jacket in the shape of a heart with a pink fondant rose in the pocket. Both cakes sat on the main table which had a white lace table cloth draped over it. Alvin sighed as he watched Simon and Jeanette dancing together, and Theodore and Eleanor dancing together. Glancing over towards his dad, Dave, he saw that Miss Miller was trying to coerce Dave into a dance. He laughed at the look of resignation on Dave's face. He saw all the people lined up to congratulate the new happy couple. He lifted the champaign glass to his lips for another sip, realizing it was empty he stood up to get more. As he headed towards the open bar, Eleanor jumped in front of him and grabbed the glass. She sat it on a table beside her and grabbed Alvin's arm.

"Come on, let's dance, Alvin." Eleanor dragged him towards the dance floor. He was making it extremely hard for her though, as he reached back towards the open bar with a look of longing on his face.

"I just want one more glass…"

"You've already had six!" She exclaimed. "Trust me, you're good for a while. It'll hit you soon." Eleanor smiled at him as they finally reached the dance floor.

"Ellie…" Alvin sighed. "Fine." He sighed and started to dance. Eleanor was so focused on getting Alvin to be in a better mood that she barely noticed the song playing. Alvin heard it though, and desperately wished that Eleanor would let him go so he could get another glass. '_This used to be our song.' _He thought, sadly.

Alvin sighed again as he danced with Eleanor. He knew that she was trying her best, but he just didn't want to be there.

"I'm not that bad, Alvin!" Eleanor huffed.

"I…I didn't say that," Alvin's eyes got wide. "I…I..didn't mean that!"

"I know, Alvin." Eleanor laughed. Alvin smiled, realizing she was joking and rolled his eyes.

"Eleanor, I really need some fresh air…" He said as the song finished.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'll be right back." Alvin walked away from Eleanor and towards the bar. He grabbed another fluted glass as he walked out the door. Stepping off the sidewalk onto the grass, he downed his champaign and headed towards his car.

"Oh, Alvin! Yoo hoo! Alvin!" He heard Miss Miller yelling at him from across the parking lot. He sat the glass on his car, quickly, and turned and walked towards Miss Miller.

"Alvin, could you be a dear and move Brittany's things from my car to Alex's car?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks, dear." Miss Miller said, turning to grab a box out of her trunk and placed it in Alvin's hands. She piled them up over his head and followed him as he walked to Alex's white blazer. "You know, I always thought I'd be marrying my little girl off to you." She laughed. Alvin stumbled, but caught himself before he fell flat on his face with all Brittney's things. He glanced over at Miss Miller to see if she noticed, but she was as oblivious as always. "I guess things don't always turn out the way you thought, huh? But I'm just rambling. Here, let me open the trunk for you." She pulled the keys out of her purse and opened the trunk. Alvin tripped again and all of Brittney's boxes spilled into the trunk. One box lid opened and papers fell out in the back of the SUV.

"I've got it, Miss Miller. Sorry." He bent down and started straightening up her boxes and picking up some papers that had spilled out of one of the boxes.

"Okay, are you sure, dear?"

"Yea, I'll pick it all up."

"Okay, I'll be going back inside then." Miss Miller turned away, "Oh, Alvin, here's the keys." She turned back and tossed the keys to him. He caught them right before they hit his face. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his mess. He picked up the papers and put them back in their box as neatly as he could. He reached for the last paper and turned it over in his hands. It was an envelope and it had his name on it. He pocketed the note quickly, locking Jefferies' car and returning to the party.

Later that night, he was sitting at Simon's apartment. They had agreed to have a get together that night to celebrate for Brittany and in their own way, mourn for her. They all silently agreed that everything would be different after her wedding, but no one wanted to talk about it. Alvin was drunk. After Brittany and Alex had left in his SUV, Alvin had proceeded to empty the bar of all its alcohol and Simon and Theodore had to drag him out to the car. Jeanette, Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor were reminiscing about old times with the whole gang, some even involved Jefferies. They had hated him at first, but they had slowly accepted him into the group. As Alvin listened to them, he remembered he had a letter to read. He pulled out the envelope with his name on it. It was a pink envelope with his name in Brittany's swirly cursive hand writing. He slowly opened it, glancing around to make sure everyone else was still preoccupied.

'_Alvin, I know that I'll never have the guts to tell you this in person. We're supposed to be best friends and rivals. We're both stubborn and competitive. We fight about everything! We've always been together. Childhood friends, you know? We're supposed to stay friends. We're not supposed to fall in love with each other, but that's exactly what I did. I fell in love with you. I know you probably don't feel the same, and if you don't, that's okay, just act like I never gave you this letter. As long as you're my best friend, I'm fine with that. _

_Tomorrow's our first day of high school and even though I complained that we were going to the same school again, I was actually really glad. Since Dave made you take a break from singing, I was worried that we wouldn't get to see each other if we went to different schools. I'm really glad that I met you. I can't imagine my life without you in it, Alvin. _

_I love you, _

_Brittany.'_

Alvin wiped a tear off his cheek and folded up the letter and put it back in his pocket. He stood up and everyone in the room turned to look at him. He grabbed a six pack and walked to Simon's bathroom. He closed and locked the door. He sat down on the cold tile floor and leaned against the door. He grabbed a bottle of beer out of the six pack and popped the top off using the side of the bathroom counter.

'_Why does she love me? All I ever did was make her sad and fight with her. I was always picking on her, stressing her out. I never come through for her. I always disappoint her.' _He thought back to the first few months of high school. Dave had let him start playing with the band soon after high school had started and Alvin threw himself into practice. Brittany sang with him sometimes, but most of the time she was the choreographer and stage manager for his band. Brittany was an amazing singer, but dance was her true passion. She was on the schools cheer squad and the gymnastics team. Alvin was in his band and in the school's band (he played guitar and sang). He was also on the football and soccer team. He loved that Brittany cheered for him. Even though they both did sports, music was their passion, and most of their energy went into their music. Brittany's birthday fell on the same day that one of his concerts was. Alvin had completely forgotten her birthday.

He took a big swallow from the bottle and drank himself into oblivion.

"Alvin, open up!" Someone was screaming at him and there was a loud pounding coming from somewhere behind him. His head flopped to the side and he jumped up and threw himself at the toilet. He heard the door burst open behind him as he emptied his stomach into the toilet. "Alvin…" Simon groaned. "Everyone's gone but you." He said as he bent over and began picking up the bottles, placing them back in the cardboard box they came in. Alvin leaned back against the wall opposite the toilet, holding his head, and screamed. Simon covered his ears and rolled his eyes.

"Simon…I need you. Remember all those science-y things you used to make…?"

"My inventions, you mean?"'

"Yea…those."

"What about them?"

"Do you have one to go back in time?"

"What do you mean?" Simon tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at Alvin. Alvin reached into his pocket and threw the letter at Simon. He picked it up and slowly opened it. As he read it, his eyes widened. He looked down at Alvin with sympathy in his eyes. "Did she give this to you today?" He asked skeptically.

"No, I found it. Miss Miller asked me to move her stuff," He hiccupped, "into Jefferies' car. I was," he hiccupped again, "drunk and tripped and spilled a box." He took a deep breath. "I saw my name on the outside, so I took it."

"Alvin…" Simon sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "That wasn't very nice of you to go through her things."

"Do you have something?" He stood up and went to the sink. "Please, Si. I need this." Alvin grabbed Simon's mouthwash and rinsed his mouth out in the sink.

"Um, I have something that might work." Simon sighed. "I can't believe I'm telling you this." Alvin spit the mouthwash into the sink and wiped his mouth off with a towel. He turned towards Simon and grabbed his shirt, shaking him.

"Simon! You have to help me! I just need _one_ more try!"

"Okay."

"Really?"

Simon led Alvin to his extra bedroom which he used as a lab. He pulled some keys out of a drawer and unlocked a cabinet by the window. Alvin watched as Simon pulled a small vial with a purple liquid and a larger vial with a green liquid in it out of the cabinet. He watched Simon measure the liquids and pour them carefully into a small cup. Simon pulled out a stick and stirred the mixture in the cup. He held it up into the light, looking at the sickly brown color it had become.

"Alvin, listen to me, you can only do this once. Everything you do will change the future in some way. No one but you will remember anything from this life. You literally control our futures. You better do it right. I don't want to end up some bum on a street corner." Simon said, holding the cup out of Alvin's reach. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Simon! I'm sure. I promise, I'll do it right." Alvin said, grabbing the cup from Simon. He wrinkled his nose at the smell and tried not to gag.

"It should taste better than it smells." Simon said. Alvin held the cup tight and threw his head back, drinking the liquid in one big gulp. He dropped the cup. His head began to throb. He fell to his knees. He screamed and grabbed his head, pulling his hair. Then everything went black.

**AN: Okay, so, I'm just trying this out.**

**This is my first time writing an Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfiction. ****Your reaction to this story will tell me if I should write more or just quit trying. ^.~ hehe. I've got another half of a chapter done for this story and about 5 chapters on a different story (AaTC also) that I'm not uploading yet.**


	2. Chapter 2: Righting a wrong: part 1

He opened his eyes slowly, and as if awakening from a dream, everything was a little blurry. His head was pounding. The smell of pizza hit his nose and he lifted his head up off the table. He was sitting in the lunch room at their regular round table in the corner. He looked around and saw his brothers and Brittany's sisters sitting in their usual spots at the table. '_It worked! Oh crap, it really worked! I'm here.' _He looked up to see Brittany walking towards the table with her lunch bag in hand. He sat stunned, staring at her. Her auburn hair which was up in a pony tail, bobbed as she walked to the table. She was wearing a short white skirt with a plain pink baby tee. Her sparkly pink high heels clicked on the linoleum floor. She was so young, just 15, no, wait, not 15 yet. He pulled out his cell phone and checked the date. It was October 12, three days before her birthday. '_I did it! I have to cancel all my plans and spend her birthday with her! Yes! I can fix this!' _He smiled brightly as Brittany sat down beside him and gave him a curious look.

"Are you okay, Alvin?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Um, yea. I'm fine. Of course." He coughed, realizing how silly he sounded. He blinked as he realized that Simon was trying to talk to him and looked towards his brother.

"What's that, Si?"

"So, after school, what are we going to do?"

"Um, I have some stuff to do." Alvin said.

"Well, what's that?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Alvin's eyes widened and he waved his arms in front of his chest. "Nothing at all."

"You are such a bad liar." Simon said, rolling his eyes. "If you don't want to tell us, then forget it." He turned towards Jeanette, "So, wanna go to the diner after school? We can grab some shakes."

"Sure, sounds great!" Jeanette smiled shyly at Simon, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Can Ellie and I come too?" Theodore asked.

"Of course. Brittany, do you wanna come too?"

"Nah, I have some stuff to do."

"Oh…just like Alvin, huh?" Eleanor looked at Brittany suspiciously.

"Uh, yea. Just like Alvin. Just some stuff." Brittany smiled at Eleanor, a challenge in her eyes. "Baby sister, we'll talk about this later."

"Of course we will." Eleanor met the challenge and smiled back at Brittany.

Alvin reached down and grabbed an apple off his lunch tray and took a big bite of the apple. '_I can do this. I can fix this.'_ He thought, smiling.

After school, Alvin went to his locker and pulled out his hat and his black backpack. He placed his hat on his head (hating the fact that he's not allowed to wear his hat during school hours) and sat down on a bench across from his locker. He pulled a small notebook out of his backpack. The notebook had a calendar in the front, which was where he used to keep his schedule. '_Let's see, let's see, October 15. Here it is.' _He placed his finger on the date and his mouth dropped open in shock. '_There's nothing scheduled!' _He slammed the notebook closed and threw it at his locker. '_What happened? Why did I miss her birthday? Why can't I remember what the concert was for? Where it was at? Did I skip her birthday for something so trivial that I can't even remember what it was?' _Alvin was so angry he was shaking and couldn't see straight. He threw his backpack towards his locker, spilling papers and books out across the hallway. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he reached up and grabbed someone's wrist.

"Always making a mess, huh, Alvin?" Brittany laughed.

"What? Oh, sorry, Britt." He released Brittany's wrist and sighed. He lifted his hat and ran his hands through his hair and then sat with his elbows on his legs.

"What's wrong?" She sat down beside him and put her hand on his knee. "You've been acting weird since lunch. You can talk to me, you know." She said quietly.

"I know." He placed his hand over Brittany's hand, looking up into her concerned ice blue eyes. "Don't worry about it, okay? You wanna go to the park?"

"Um, I, um, have something to do. I can't right now. I can meet you there. In about an hour?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure. Sounds great. I'll see you there." Alvin smiled at her. "I can't wait." She pulled her hand away from his and stood up.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea. I'm better than I've been in a long time." He smirked and winked at her. Brittany giggled.

"If you're sure." She turned and jogged off down the hall.

Alvin watched her go before standing to pick up the mess he had made. He picked up the papers and books and shoved them all into his backpack before rushing out the door. He ran down the street until he reached the ice cream shop. He checked his watch. '_20 minutes until I have to meet Brittany at the park.'_ He went inside and sat down on a stool, straightening the books and papers in his backpack while he waited. After 10 minutes had passed, he ordered two strawberry vanilla milk shakes and headed to the park.

The park was mostly empty. There were three kids playing on the jungle gym, but no one was on the swings. Alvin walked to the swings and sat down on one. He took a drink out of his milk shake, looking around for Brittany. He thought about all the times they had spent together at the park. It had been forever since he and Brittany had come here. Then again, in high school they came here all the time, so in his current, 15 year old body, it had probably only been a week or so since they were last at the park. He remembered the first time they had come to the park together. They were barely 7 years old.

_The park was full of kids their size and a few adults sitting on park benches watching their children. Brittany had pushed her new bike all the way to the park. Alvin had followed her since he saw her leaving her house. He was curious to see why she was sneaking off all by herself and why she was pushing a bike rather than riding it. He hid behind a big tree as he watched her push the bike over to the basketball court. She slowly climbed onto the bike and then pushed off. The bike jerked to the side and fell over. Alvin giggled quietly into his hands, not wanting Brittany to hear him, as he watched her try to ride the bike without training wheels. She got back on the bike and pushed off again. She swerved and the bike fell over. He laughed a little too loud this time. Brittany pushed the bike off her and looked around for the noise. She saw a red cap peeking out from behind a tree and jumped up. She ran over to the tree and shoved Alvin. He landed on his back, still laughing. _

"_Jerk! Don't make fun of me!" She pulled his hat down over his eyes and turned around in a huff, headed back towards her bike. Alvin straightened his hat with a frown and jumped up to chase after her. _

"_I can help you, Britt! I know how to ride a bike without training wheels! I'll teach you." He said, eagerly. _

"_No. I don't need your help. Besides, I'm going home now!" She picked up her bike and started to push it off of the basketball court. _

"_I won't laugh, I promise." Alvin grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him. "I'm sorry." Sincerity shined through his eyes and she smiled. _

"_Okay!" _

_Alvin helped Brittany up onto her bike and held onto the handle bars, steadying her as she started to pedal. He jogged alongside the bike as she swerved. _

"_You're doing it, Brittany!" He laughed. _

"_I'm doing it!" Brittany laughed with him. Alvin let go and watched as she rode in circles around him. "You let go!" She panicked and started to swerve. The bike tipped and Alvin jumped to grab the handle. _

"_I've got you." He said, steadying her again as she stopped the bike. She climbed off the bike and threw her arms around Alvin's neck. _

"_Thank you for catching me…" _

"_I'll always catch you…" Alvin said quietly. Brittany leaned up against him and kissed him on the cheek. Alvin blushed brightly. Brittany just laughed and climbed back on her bike to practice some more. _

"Hey." Brittany said, sitting down on the swing beside Alvin. He held out a milkshake to her, taking another sip from his.

"Remember when I taught you to ride the bike?" He asked, smiling.

"Of course! How could I forget? You were actually nice that day!" Her eyes sparkled with laughter and she bit her lip to try and hide her smile.

"Hey! I'm always nice! I bought you this milkshake, right?"

"Oh, that's right, my hero!"

"Oh, shut up, Brittany."

"You shut up, Alvin." Brittany said quietly and nudged Alvin with her shoulder. "I got my first kiss that day too." Brittany looked at Alvin from the corner of her eyes. He coughed into his hands, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing Changing the subject, she said, "Why'd you want to meet here anyways? I thought you had plans."

"Well, um, they were cancelled."

"Oh." Brittany said, taking a sip of her milkshake. The straw made a slurping noise and she laughed. They sat there on the swings, swinging slightly, drinking their milkshakes in silence.

"Hey, Brittany?"

"Yea, Alvin?"

"What are you doing on Saturday?"

"My birthday, you mean?" She looked at him and he nodded. "Um, well, I think that my sisters were going to get some cake and we were going to meet you and Simon and Theodore at the diner around six."

"Ah, well, do you have any plans that morning? About 9:30?"

"No…" Brittany was looking down at the ground, chewing on her straw.

"Can I pick you up at 9:30 then?" Alvin watched her closely. First she took a deep breath and held it.

"Pick me up? With what? Your bike?" She released the breath in a big laugh. She was laughing so hard. He rolled his eyes. She covered her mouth with her hands and looked at the ground, trying to stop laughing.

"No. I've got that covered." He said, once she calmed down. Then, slowly, she lifted her head towards his and looked him in the eyes. Finally, she smiled brightly and nodded. Alvin returned the smile. '_Now, all I have to do is make sure that nothing gets in my way on Saturday.'_

Alvin spent the next day trying to recall what had happened to make him forget Brittany's birthday. They had spent so many birthdays together and he seemed to have no problem recalling them. He finally decided to consult Dave. It was late Thursday night. Theodore was already in bed and Simon was working on some science project. Alvin found Dave sitting in his office, the door cracked, working on some sheet music. He knocked quietly on the door, to get Dave's attention, and then pushed the door open.

"What's up, Alvin?" Dave asked, looking up at Alvin from behind his desk.

"Um, Dave. I need your help. I need to cancel the concert on Saturday." Alvin pulled on his shirt collar and shrugged. He was a little nervous.

"But why, Alvin? You've been so excited about this concert! All the big names will be there!" Dave stood up and walked around his desk and motioned for Alvin to sit in the chair in front of him. Dave leaned against his desk. "The record company will be there! And your contract is almost up! It's such short notice!" Dave shook his head. Then Alvin remembered. This concert was important. He could lose his career as a singer if he skipped it. Cancelling this concert could be devastating to his career and his brothers careers.

"Is there any way to reschedule it?" Alvin pleaded. He was desperate.

"I'm afraid not, Alvin. To cancel it, with such late notice…well, it won't look good." Dave sighed. "Why do you want to cancel it anyways?"

"I..I just have to. It's really important. You know I wouldn't do this if it weren't!"

"Well, you're going to have to give me more than that, Alvin. This won't just look bad on you, but on your brothers and on me!" Dave said sternly.

"I knew you wouldn't just let me get away with it. Why will it look bad on you, Simon, and Theodore anyways? This is a solo gig." Alvin groaned.

"Because you're in a band with them, Alvin. This may be solo, but you're still in the Chipmunks. Well…are you going to tell me? Or are you going to suck it up and perform?"

"Dave…can't you just trust me?" Alvin begged. Dave shook his head and frowned. "Okay, okay. It's Brittany's birthday and I have to be there for her! I have to! I tried to think of ways around it, and it just doesn't work. They both don't fit on the same day! I can't do all the promotions and photos in the morning and then the dinner and then the concert and still have time for Brittany! There's just not enough time for both!"

"Hold on. You're cancelling this concert, for a girl?" Dave asked in disbelief. "I guess I should have expected this…it is you after all."

"No! It's not _just_ for a girl! It's for Brittany! She's so much more than just a girl to me! I have to be there on her birthday. I can't miss it. And what is that supposed to mean anyways? Hmph." Alvin crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

"Well, I'll do what I can, Alvin. I'll see if we can reschedule, but I doubt it. You have to tell your brothers then." Dave threw his hands up in the air and got off his desk.

"I promise this is worth it! Thanks, Dave!" Alvin grinned and pulled Dave into a quick father-son hug and ran upstairs to talk to his brothers. Once he got upstairs though, he stopped He thought about what he was going to say and then approached the door to their bedroom cautiously. He noticed the light was off and then remembered how late it was. He pushed the door open slowly and saw both of his brothers in bed, snoring lightly. He groaned and decided to talk to them first thing in the morning.

The talk with Simon and Theodore had gone better than Alvin had expected. To his surprise, they completely understood and even offered to talk to Dave to see if they could do something on Saturday instead. Simon had to leave for school early for some sort of science project and Theodore was at home finishing up his culinary assignment, so Alvin had decided to ride his bike to school alone. He almost always walked to school, but today, he had things to do after school, and walking was just not fast enough. He was whistling as he pedaled, excited and even a little surprised for how well everything was working out for him. He was so caught up in his thoughts about what he would do for Brittany's birthday that he didn't notice her standing right in front of him, tapping her foot on the sidewalk.

"Alvin." She called out and he slammed on his brakes, right before running into her. Brittany giggled into her hand. "You know, you shouldn't think so hard, you could hurt yourself." Alvin glared at her and then smirked.

"You would know."

"As if." Brittany gasped and turned on her heel and started walking swiftly towards the school. Alvin rolled his eyes but slowly pedaled after her.

"Britt! Come on. You know I'm joking."

"Uh-huh." She flipped her hair and continued walking.

"I've got a big surprise for you tomorrow."

"Oh really, Alvin? I can't wait! I'm so glad that you asked me to spend the day with you!" Brittany rushed back towards Alvin and threw her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into an awkward hug from his seat on the bike. "So, where are you going to take me?"

Alvin just smiled at her and they continued on their way to school, with Brittany launching questions at him like a firing squad.

The day continued as normal. In between classes, whenever Alvin got time alone, he made phone calls, preparing for the next day. He had to get everything finished before he went to bed tonight to make sure everything was ready for Brittany's birthday surprise, and he had to make sure that she didn't find out what he was planning. Keeping his planning a secret was a lot harder than it sounded. Brittany was too cunning and could talk anyone into telling her anything, so he needed to keep his planning private. With his curious friends, it was just safer to keep it to himself, and that was nearly impossible. Every time he decided to try to make a call, he would triple check to make sure that he was alone in the hallway. Simon and Theodore knew that he was planning a surprise for Brittany, but they had no idea what he was planning and he was going to keep it that way. By lunch time, Alvin was ready for the school day to be over so he could finish his planning. Sitting at his normal table with his friends and brothers, he picked up his soda can and took a drink. He had a plate full of Eleanor and Theodore's cooking and was picking at it with his fork. He loved Theodore's cooking (and Eleanor's cooking too), but he was too nervous to eat. Theodore and Eleanor had brought their culinary assignment left-overs for their siblings and friends to eat. Eleanor had made kimchi and Theodore had made eggplant lasagna. In their culinary class, they were currently learning about different world cuisines, so everyone in the class was assigned to a different country. Eleanor had chose South Korea, and Theodore had been absent the day they picked countries and had been assigned Italy. Brittany still had not made her appearance in the lunch room and Alvin was somewhat relieved. He was nervous about seeing her, because he knew that she would just pester him about tomorrow.

"Alvin, are you okay? You're not eating." Theodore looked at his oldest brother with concern shining through his eyes.

"Uh, yea. I'm fine." Alvin looked at his brother and smiled, scooping up a large fork-full of lasagna and shoving it in his mouth. Theodore smiled, but still seemed as if he knew something was wrong with Alvin. Alvin chewed the food and scooped up another big bite. Theodore frowned, but decided to let it go.

"Jeanette!" Brittany said, sitting down beside Alvin, looking towards her sister, who was seated across the table, next to Simon. "Did you get the notes from history?"

"Yea. Didn't you take notes?"

"No! Tiffany was telling me about what happened at the party with Jason!" Brittany raised her eyebrows and leaned in as if she were about to tell Jeanette what happened, but Jeanette held up her hand to stop Brittany's advancement.

"And that's what you were writing? You were passing notes."

"Well, duh." Brittany sighed. Jeanette and Simon both rolled their eyes. "Don't you want to know?"

"No, but don't worry, Brittany, you can copy my notes."

"Thanks! You're the best sister!" Brittany smiled and reached to hug Jeanette across the table. "Now, Alvin, what were we talking about this morning? Oh yea! Tomorrow!" She turned her gaze to Alvin and he held up his hands, palms facing Brittany.

"Don't start. I'm not saying _anything_. Besides, why do you think I even have anything planned? I'm the king of procrastination!" He smirked. Brittany just rolled her eyes and chewed on her bottom lip.

"You do know something…I just have to figure it out."

"Well, you're not going to! I'm not saying anything! To anyone!" Alvin crossed his lips and threw away the key.

"Whatever, you're so childish!"

"Says the girl who can't wait 12 hours!"

"Says the boy who can't count!"

"Shut up, you two!" Eleanor said. "Eat!"

"Ellie, you stay out of this. I have a _right_ to know."

"And there she goes, with her big head thinking _she_ has a _right_ to everything!"

Brittany stood up and turned away, flipping her hair over her shoulder

"And don't think this means we're off for tomorrow, Alvin Seville. You're not getting out of it. It's still on. I'm just not talking to you right now." She walked away.

"You always have to fight, huh?" Simon sighed.

"That went exactly as planned." Alvin said and laughed. Everyone threw him with a questioning glance, but he just ignored their glances and continued eating.

The day seemed to be even longer than normal school days and once the final bell rang, Alvin ran out the doors of the school as fast as he could. The first thing he had to do was go to the bank. He would have to withdraw some cash to pay for the things he needed. _'Good thing Dave forced me to save part of the money from my performances.'_ He thought as he rode his bike to the nearest bank. That night he rode his bike all over town, tying up loose ends and making sure that everything was prepared for Brittany's birthday the next morning. When he finally got home, it was almost 7:30. He had skipped dinner, to make sure he had time to get everything done before places started closing, and he was exhausted from all the errands he had run. He headed to the kitchen to make himself something to eat and grab a drink. Theodore was sitting at the dining table with school books and papers spread out in front of him. A bowl of popcorn and a sprite were sitting next to a pile of books.

"Hey, Theodore," Alvin said as he walked to the fridge.

"Hey, Alvin," Theodore responded, without looking up from his work. "Where have you been?"

"Out getting stuff ready for Brittany's birthday tomorrow." Alvin grabbed some lunch meat, cheese and a coke from the fridge and went to the cabinet to get a plate and some bread.

"You won't forget that we're meeting at the diner, right? Eleanor would be devastated if Brittany didn't spend a little bit of her birthday with her sisters!"

"I know, Theo. We'll be there about 5:30 probably. Is that good?" Alvin finished making his sandwich and sat down at the table across from his little brother to eat.

"Perfect. I'll make sure everyone else is ready by then." Theodore looked up at Alvin and smiled, then went right back to his homework. Alvin finished his sandwich and put his empty coke can in the recycle bin. He headed up the stairs and down the hall to the room he shared with his brothers. He talked to Simon for a minute before setting the alarm on his phone, changing clothes, and crawling into bed, exhausted.

'_Changing the future is hard…I hope this works.' _Alvin thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**This is just part 1 of chapter 2, but I thought you deserved an update! Thank you to all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it!  
I'm still working on the second part of this chapter, but it should be up in a week or two!**

**Could you guys please help me out? I would like some reviews on content and writing style! Do you like the way I write? Do you hate it? What can I do to improve? Thanks! **


End file.
